Will you love me
by thatemeraldchick
Summary: The night has come to reveal the secrets plaguing their hearts... ONE-SHOT


AN: I know this is not the update you guys were waiting for but i'm still working on that one. My laptop was messed up for a while and i just now got it working. Anyways i was sitting in my room thinking and this idea came to me so i started to write it down and then it turned into a little one shot. So here it it is without further ado (drum roll)... **Will You Love Me **(people cheer and clap and i bow) ; )... Anyways i hope you like it and i don't own anything besides my thoughts on how sexy Sessho is (for a cartoon)

It was a dark and stormy night and he was sitting in his office trying to finish a presentation for a meeting in the morning, technically his assistant could've done this but he didn't even trust her to get his coffee right.

Suddenly there was a knock at his front door and he stood up to investigate. As he passed by the family room and into the foyer he looked up at the clock on the mantle on the fireplace and it read eleven PM. He briefly wondered who could be knocking on his door this late for the only person that came to his home at ungodly hours was his best friend and she had keys. He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the figure of a woman, second thing he noticed was that his porch light was off. He reached over and turned on the light and was shocked to see his best friend wet to the bone in the shortest dress he's ever seen her in, make up ruined, perfectly red painted lips, and heels in hand. She said something to him but the words didn't quite enter his brain he was still staring at the mile long legs coming out of her little black dress. He looked up when he heard his name.

"What?"

"I'm all wet can I come in."

He almost groaned at the implications those few words could mean, he just knew that she would be his undoing. How one woman could hold so much control over him he would never know all he knew was that he wanted her badly and she was so forbidden.

He moved away from the door to allow her access into his home. As she passed him her he smelled the sweet scent of perfume, vanilla mixed with brown sugar, he could never forget that smell it was unique to her, it was her smell, it belonged to her at least in his mind it did.

She walked pass him and up the stairs to where she knew the guestroom and his room lay waiting. He followed her up to find out what had happened to her and why she was soaking wet at his door at eleven PM.

She turned before walking into his room and asked him a question.

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Of course, you know where they are."

He turned around to give her some privacy while she changed but only god knew how bad he just wanted to stand and stare openly at her glorious body with her creamy white skin, perfectly round breast, smooth stomach, and her nicely toned ass from teaching kick boxing at the gym.

"So what happened?" he asked her while he heard the rustle of clothing as he closed his eyes to picture each item she was removing and putting on.

"Koga broke up with me."

He growled, annoyed at the impudent wolf. How dare he hurt his friend and secrete obsession.

"Did he say why?" he asked threw clenched teeth.

"He said he fell in love with someone else and he didn't want me to hear it from someone else. Ok you can look now." she said as she finished getting dressed.

The sight that greeted him was not something he was expecting and for a second he forgot how to breath.

There she was standing in the middle of his room in one of his white t-shirts and his favorite pair of black silk boxers, hair wrapped in a towel and face makeup free. How can something so unappealing on another woman make him so hard just looking at her. She was the epitome of beauty, she was his Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty, and he wanted her more in that moment then any other time. Why would the gods continue to torture him this way?

She didn't know why the gods where torturing her the way they were but she was glad they were. He was standing in the door way to the room in nothing but red silk pajama bottoms and no shirt. She almost had a orgasm when she saw him at the door. How can someone be so beautiful and sexy? Incredibly long silver strands of hair the color of the moon, beautiful golden eyes, sexy pouty lips, strong jaw, sculpted chest, well defined six pack, and a very pronounced V on narrow hips leading to treasures not yet discovered. She was wet just looking at him standing there. She wanted to tell him so badly how she felt about him but she was so scared it would ruin their friendship.

"I could use a drink." she told him.

"Come, I was finishing some work in my office I think I have something in there."

They sat in his office for hours talking, laughing and barely touching their drinks. He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was already three AM and he had to be at work at six so he decided they should call it a night.

"We should get to bed it is late."

It was now or never she was going to tell him how she felt and if he rejected her then they would forever have an awkward friendship but she refused to lose him as a friend.

She got up from the chair she was in and walked over to where he sat behind his desk. She pushed his chair back and straddled his lap and kissed him, chaste, and quick. She pulled back and saw the shock written all over his face and feared the worse. She started to get off him when he put one arm around her waist and pulled her in further in his lap and his free hand went to the back of her neck to pull her in for a real kiss.

They went on like that for what seemed like forever until the burning in their lungs told them they both needed oxygen. They pulled away from each other to gather that much needed air and he took it as an opportunity to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck where he sucked and nibbled. She whispered in his ear as he continued to pay homage to her neck.

"You want me don't you? I know you do. I want you to. I've wanted you for so long. I think about you every night while I bring myself to completion. I imagined that you would take my clothes off and taste my skin and I would taste you. I'd take you in my hands and pump you then I'd put you in my mouth and I would hear you groan from the warm sensation."

He groaned at her words and with the arm around her waist pulled her in so she could feel exactly what her words were doing to him. The hardness of him on her clothed core making her moan. The feeling so exquisite she continued to grind against him as she kept talking.

"I want you so bad I can taste it. Do you want me to Sesshomaru?" she said as she licked the shell of his ear, his undoing he groaned and gave in.

"Oh god yes, yes I want you so fucking bad Kagome." he told her as he stood up and placed her on his desk to strip off her clothes the discovery that she wasn't wearing any underwear making him even harder he then stripped off his own pants and slowly ran his hands from her shoulders to the tips of her fingers and then back again.

He wrapped an arm his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, her thighs pressing his hips.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her.

"I've never wanted something more in my entire life." she told him as she raked her nails down his chest only to stop at his belly. He sucked in a breath and she continued lower until she held his long, hard cock in her hands. He groaned and knew they would not be going back after tonight. He pressed a line of kisses along the inside of her thigh, then moved higher, to the spot where her legs met. He touched her, running his finger along her damp folds. She moaned and he smiled he was quickly falling in love with that sound.

His lips and tongue took the place his finger had just taken as he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk. Her fingers in his hair scraping his skull causing delicious shivers down his spine only heightened his already prominent arousal. His tongue doing magical things to her had her floating up to the heavens only to be brought back down when he would stop and keep going.

"Stop." she told him. "I cant take this anymore, I need you inside me. Now."

"Your wish is my command."

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and pulled her to the edge of his desk.

Inch by glorious inch he slid inside her and she could only revel in the feeling of being whole and somehow complete like if this was what she was missing her whole life.

He stilled when he was completely inside her and she reached up and kissed him deeply. As he began to move white spots danced in front of her eyes. She couldn't remember sex ever being this good with anybody else. He was so sexy, so perfect, and all hers. He leaned down on her and reached over her head to grab the front of his desk. The desk giving him extra leverage to plunge into her deeper. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, the meeting of their bodies joined by either a grunt or a soft cry. He reached between their bodies and touched the little pearl he new would drive her wild. His touch was met with a loud cry.

" Oh fuck yeah Sesshomaru. That's so fucking good."

"You like that don't you, you little minx?"

"Oh yeah Sessho, fuck me, fuck me hard."

He pulled her legs from around his waist and pulled them over his shoulders, the new angle hitting something deep inside her making her cry out even more.

The spots that were dancing in front of her eyes turned to stars and she finally had to close her eyes and just feel. She could feel her release nearing and she just hoped it would be soon , she couldn't take anymore of this glorious torture. The minute he flicked her pearl again she lost all thought process and came harder than she's ever climaxed in her entire life.

As he watched her with her eyes tightly shut and her mouth open in a silent scream he found his own body ready for release. Her tight walls spasming around his cock, milking him for his seed was his undoing. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close, driving deep before losing control in the most intense orgasm of his life. His knees gave out and he collapsed in the chair he was previously occupying and he watched as she slid off the table and into his lap. He picked her up bridal style and walked to his room where he gently laid her on the bed, under the covers and slid in behind her. He put his arm around her and kissed her gently on her neck.

"I hope this wasn't a one time thing for you, Kagome, because I don't think I could take it."

" Sesshomaru I have loved you my entire life and didn't know it until I met you that day when we were fourteen and now ten years later I finally have you. This will never be just a one time thing because I want forever if you would have me."

"I will have you forever and for all eternity. You will forever be mine." he told her as he kissed her lips and she kissed him back.

They slept together, cuddled into each other for the rest of the night and well into the afternoon the next day. Of course he missed his meeting but he couldn't bring himself to care, his father will understand why his vice president couldn't come in to work. He finally had what he wanted for so long and he was never going to let go.


End file.
